Una noche de San Valentín
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Un día de San Valentín se hicieron novios y una noche de San Valetín decidieron dar un paso más allá en su relación. Sin duda alguna y por más cursi y trillado que fuera, el catorce de febrero era una fecha memorable para Draco y Astoria.


**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a la divina y espectacular rubia británica:_ J.K Rowling_.

**Dedicado para ****Lore****, ahora "****_Taranisa_****", quien quería saber que había sido de esos dos otros San Valentines que menciono al final de mi fic: "****_Un día de San Valentín_****". Así que aquí está el primer San Valentín que menciona al final de la historia, si lo han laido saben de que se trata y si no, no les arruino la sorpresa ^^**

**Bueno, aunque tengo muchas ideas y así, por x o por y no escribo nunca nada, de hecho apenas y les he avanzado a mis fics largos, pero por mientras les dejo este pequeño escrito que como ya dice arriba, es uno de los San Valentines de Draco y Astoria y les advierto que es algo meloso y puede que tenga algo de OOC por parte de Draco, pero bueno, el rubio está enamorado hasta la médula así que se justifica :3**

**Espero de todo corazón que les guste y lo disfruten ^^ **

* * *

Una noche de San Valentín

**Viernes, 14 de Febrero del 2002.**

Sutil y delicado aroma a jazmín nocturno, invadía el ambiente. Dos tipos de luces inundaban el lugar, la luz intima y natural, provista por el resplandor plateado de la luna y las estrellas del cielo, mientras la otra luz era brillante e intensa, proporcionada por el dorado del fuego de esas velas que flotaban al rededor de un pequeña mesa blanca donde se exponía una suculenta cena ligera y un vino de elfo en el centro.

—Amor, dejame ver —se quejaba una castaña, quien caminaba a tientas con los ojos vendados. Un joven rubio la empujaba con sutileza, guiando su camino con cuidado para que ella no cayera.

—Solo un poco más —le susurró el rubio, animándola a continuar el camino por el jardín, donde los tacones de la chica aplastaban el verde y bien cuidado pasto. Si la dueña de la casa observara aquello, seguramente pegaría un grito al cielo, pero esa noche nadie estaba en ese lugar. El lugar estaba solo para él y para ella.

El suave silbar viento y el cantar de los alguno que otro grillo escondido entre los arbustos, eran los únicos intrusos en la perfección de la escena.

Todo había sido planeado con meticulosa dedicación y esmero, cada detalle, desde el dobles de las blancas servilletas, hasta los bien distribuidos pétalos de orquídeas rosas que rodeaban la mesa de donde la cena estaba servida.

—Draco, me voy a caer y te traeré conmigo —amenazó la joven, con cierto tono divertido en sus palabras.

—Entonces los dos terminaremos en el suelo, Astoria —respondió él.— Yo sobre ti —añadió con sutil picardia.

—Eres un pervertido —contestó ella, cuando un ligero rubor se encendió en sus mejillas.

—Lo soy —admitió con cierto descaro el Malfoy, proporcionándole una nalgada a su novia, para reafirmar su punto.— Pero también tengo un lado bueno, Greengrass —añadió con más seriedad, retirando la venda de los ojos de la chica.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa, igual que la pequeña boca de melocotón que formó una perfecta 'o' de asombro. El lugar era de ensueño, robado de alguna de las mejores pinturas de Leonid Afremov. Tanto brillo en los colores, el verde de la naturaleza, el brillo de las luces, era como si cada objeto del lugar hubiera sido encantado para tener esa apariencia y no dudaba de que posiblemente así fuera. Draco parecía haber embrujado todo para que brillara de aquella manera, pero a pesar del brillo, todo era, al mismo tiempo, tan acogedor y perfecto.

—Eres un ángel —murmuró la chica, volviendo a recorrer la escena y girándose para mirar al rubio, quien vestía de blanco, igual que ella.

—Soy un demonio —aseguró él, sonriendo de medio lado y arrastrando las vocales con arrogancia.— Y mi ángel eres tú —añadió, acomodando con sutileza el cabello de la chica, que se había alborotado un poco por la venda que había llevado puesta.

—Te adoro —declaró ella, abrazando a Draco con fuerza, rodeando su cuello y quedando colgada de él, al tiempo que repartía besos por todo el rostro puntiagudo del joven Malfoy.

—Y yo a ti —contestó él, sonriendo con satisfacción. La tomó por la cintura, para sostenerla mejor y pegarla un poco más a él.

Jamás se había llegado a imaginar lo maravilloso que era estar enamorado. De hecho, jamás se había enamorado, no antes de conocerla a ella.

Se sentía tan afortunado de que ella se hubiera acercado a él, de que la pequeña Greengrass fuera tan terca e insistente. No había día que no le agradeciera a Merlín por haber puesto a esa pequeña castaña en su vida. Todos esos días en Hogwarts, durante su último año, después de la guerra; todos esos días en los que Astoria había sido su única compañía, su único aliento, su única razón para salir de su cuarto, para comer, para reír.

Esa chiquilla loca y algo atrabancada que hablaba y hablaba aunque él no le contestara, la misma que se le había confesado un día de San Valetín, hace tres años atrás, en el lugar menos romántico que había cerca de Hogwarts: Cabeza de Puerco.

Pensar que después de ese beso en ese cochino y sucio lugar, donde a nadie le importaba que una niña bien se besara con ex-mortífago, había venido muchos besos más. Besos en los pasillos del colegio, besos en el Gran Comedor, besos en Hogsmeade, besos en las calles del Callejón Diagon y cualquier otro lugar donde sintieran ganas de expresar su amor.

Astoria le había dado una razón para ser feliz, para sonreír en tiempos en los que todo estaba mal. Ella había sido la única que no lo había juzgado y lo había aceptado tal cual era, ¿como no enamorarse de alguien tan natural, tan tierna, tan compresiva, tan cabeza dura que no lo había dejado solo ni cuando él mismo la había querido echar de su lado? Simplemente era imposible no amar a Astoria.

—¿Cenamos antes de que se enfríe la comida? —preguntó de forma mimosa la castaña, sacando de sus pensamientos al chico.

—Claro, pequeña —concedió Draco, soltando a la chica para, luego, tomarla de la mano y guiarla a la mesa donde la cena estaba servida.

Se sentaron y comieron entre risas, caricias distraídas y miradas cómplices. El mundo se reducía a esa pequeña burbuja mágica que habían creado en el jardín de Malfoy Manor.

Todo era maravilloso y no había discusión de sobre aquello; la comunidad mágica podía seguir acusándoles de necedades, los podía seguir marginando e insultándoles de frente y a sus espaldas, pero ya habían aprendido a vivir con ello y solo importaba su felicidad. Lo habían entendido desde su primer beso en publico y lo habían sabido superar, Astoria había demostrado que lo amaba mucho más allá del 'qué dirán' y él no podía sentirse más satisfecho de saber que podía contar con alguien, además de su madre, que lo amaba de verdad. Por eso no tenía dudas de la decisión que había tomado.

—Voy por el postre —anunció el rubio, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a la castaña, antes de salir del jardín y entrar a la cocina de la mansión, donde los elfos ya habían dejado todo preparado para que él solo tomara las cosas.

¿Qué? Él no se iba a poner a cocinar o a hacer el trabajo pesado, no por nada pagaba un galeón al mes a eses elfos holgazanes que tenían dos fines de semana libres, gracias a la porquería esa del P.E.D.D.O. que había impuesto la sangre sucia. En fin, tenía ahí lo que quería ahí y en ese momento, lo demás era insulso e irrelevante.

Miró los dos platos de porcelana blanca que tenían una flor de nieve de chocolate en el centro, cubierta de delgados hilos de chocolate blanco y al rededor tenían pequeños trozos de galletas y almendras. Sonrió y sacó con cuidado, de entre su ropa, el pequeño guardapelo que Astoria le había regalado hace tres años atrás, en un día de San Valentín, de hecho, su primer San Valentín juntos, en Cabeza de Puerco, aquel día que se habían vuelto novios.

Abrió el guardapelo y leyó de nuevo la inscripción: _"Quizás no seas un héroe, pero si un gran hombre. No olvides que siempre puedes contar conmigo."_ y luego miró la foto de la castaña que ahora en lugar de sonreír le mandaba un beso. De forma boba, le regresó un beso al aire a la fotografía de su novia y luego cerró el guardapelo, para ocultarlo bajo ropa, dejándolo pegado a su corazón, justamente donde Astoria se había instalado hace varios meses atrás.

Sacó una pequeña caja negra de su bolsillo y la abrió. Tomó el contenido de la caja y con delicadeza lo introdujo dentro de la flor de nieve de uno de los platos, para luego colocar un trozo de fresa sobre esa flor, para cubrir lo que ahí había puesto y para no olvidar que ese era el plato de Astoria. Tomó ambos platos y regresó al jardín con ella.

—Tardaste mucho —masculló la chica, arrugando de forma mimada su nariz, mientras tomaba algo de vino elfo.

—Ya sabes, toma tiempo preparar las cosas —comentó con naturalidad y encogiéndose de hombros, dejando los platos en su lugar.

—¿Debo de creerte que tú has preparado el postre? —preguntó de forma suspicaz, mirando su plato con una sonrisa. Amaba el chocolate, tanto blanco como oscuro y las almendras y las fresas y lo frío y ese postre era una delicia para ella. No dudaba que Draco hubiera pensado en esa combinación para complacerla, pero si dudaba que el rubio se hubiera puesto a servir la nieve de aquella forma y a cortar la fruta y demás, ni aunque fuera con magia.

—Me ofendes, hermosa —dijo el joven Malfoy, con un falso tono de estar ofendido.

—Vale, vale, te creo, mi amor —aceptó ella, tomando con sus dedos el pedazo de fresa que coronaba su flor de nieve, justo como Draco había previsto.— ¡Merlín! —exclamó la castaña, dejando caer el pedazo de una fresa roja y jugosa que se dirigía hacia su boca y que terminó sobre su escote.

—Cuidado, Astoria, no querrás manchar tu vestido —comentó Draco, con sorna y estirando su mano para tomar ese pedazo para comérselo él.

—¡No me vengas con eso! —chilló, haciendo un puchero.— ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó, tomando con sumo cuidado el anillo brillante que estaba dentro de la flor de nieve de chocolate. Era un anillo hermoso, muy sencillo pero lindo. Parecía ser oro blanco, con una hilera de pequeños diamantes incrustados en diagonal.

—¿No es obvio? —contestó, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, para tomar el anillo que Astoria sostenía de forma recelosa

—No, no lo es —respondió ella, con un deje de complicidad, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerzas y sus mejillas volvían a adquirir ese fuerte color rojo como el de las manzanas o las fresas.

—¿Te atreverías a ser la esposa de un Malfoy? —preguntó Draco, arrodillandose a un lado de Astoria y ofreciéndole el anillo. Le había hecho casi la misma pregunta de cuando le había pedido que fuera su novia: _"¿Te atreverías a ser la novia de un Malfoy?"._ Y esto sí era lo más cursi que había dicho y hecho en su vida, porque si antes no había llegado a imaginar que le pediría a una chica que fuera su novia, mucho menos había llegado a imaginar que él, un Malfoy, terminaría arrodillado, pidiendo matrimonio a la pequeña Greengrass.

Astoria, a pesar de haber previsto aquello, no pudo evitar contener el aliento, abrir los ojos con sorpresa, abrir la boca y luego sonreír de forma amplia y tonta.

—¡Acepto! —gritó, emocionada. Se lanzó sobre él, antes de que siquiera le pusiera el anillo. Lo abrazó y lo beso, sin importarle que estuvieran tirados en el piso, manchando de tierra y del pigmento verde del césped su fina ropa blanca.

—Creo que ya sabes en lo que te metes —comentó Draco, cuando Astoria por fin lo dejó hablar y colarle el anillo en el dedo, como era debido.

—Lo sé muy bien y te digo que llevaré el apellido Malfoy con mucho orgullo —aseguró la castaña, mirando con ojos soñadores su mano, donde la joya resplandecía más que otra cosa.

—Me alegra mucho que hace tres años te arriesgaras de igual manera a estar conmigo —confesó el rubio, tomando a Astoria entre sus brazos.

—Te lo he dicho y te lo diré mil veces, lo hago porque te amo y nada de lo que los demás piensen me va a hacer cambiar de opinión —dijo con convicción.— Tú eres un gran hombre y me siento muy afortunada de estar a tu lado —reafirmó, dándole un beso en el cuello.

—El afortunado soy yo —repuso él, besando la coronilla de la castaña.

—No, la afortunada soy yo —rezongó ella, con cierto tono de niña mimada y repartiendo pequeños besos por todo el cuello níveo del rubio.— Soy afortunada por amarte y saber que amas, porque me saqué la lotería con un hombre como tú —puntualizó ella, levantándose un poco para alcanzar los delgados y perfilados labios de Draco, fundiéndose en un beso, que aunque sabía a tomate y pan de ajo, era uno de los más dulces que se habían dado.

—Feliz día del amor, mi princesa —susurró él, cuando terminaron el beso.

—Gracias por hacerme tan feliz este día, Draco —contestó ella, sin poder evitar recordar que años atrás esas frases había sido al revés, ella felicitándolo a él y él agradeciéndole a ella.

—No, gracias a ti por hacer mi vida tan especial —sentenció él, levantándose y ayudando a que la castaña también se pusiera de pie.— Que nos hiciéramos novios y que te propusiera matrimonio el día más cursi y ridículo del año, es pura coincidencia —añadió con cierta burla, riendo entre dientes y mirando con ella reía también, negando con la cabeza.

—Admite que el día de San Valentín tiene algo especial para nosotros, Draco —insistió ella y él solo hizo una mueca de escepticismo. Ambos rieron y luego se volvieron a besar, dejando en el olvido el postre que seguía intacto. En esos momentos lo único que se les apetecía era comerse mutuamente y no había razones para privarse de semejante gusto. Sencillamente no había razones para no amarse, al contrario, había excusas para hacerlo si se trataba de una noche tan bella de San Valentín.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal les pareció? ¿Merezco Review? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas de chocolate? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? **

**Saben que cualquier cosa es bien recibida y se aprecia el simple hecho de que me leyeran ^^ ¡Un**** beso enorme y gracias por leer! **


End file.
